Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated in a controller breeding program in Weener, Germany during the summer of 1997. The purpose of the breeding program was the creation of geranium plants with vigorous upright mounded growth habits, dark green foliage, and unique flower colors.
The female parent of xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98Sel Ladyxe2x80x99 (not patented). The male parent of xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99 was xe2x80x98Sel Kittyxe2x80x99 (not patented). The new geranium was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during the summer of 1998 at Weener, Germany and was initially designated xe2x80x98E-105xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken since 1998 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length, without, however, any variance in genotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Forms semi-double pink-colored flowers.
2. Forms dark green-colored leaves with faint zonation, and
3. Exhibits a vigorous upright and mounded growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the parent cultivars primarily in flower color and growth habit.
Of the many commercially available geranium cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99 is xe2x80x98BSR-284 Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,287). However, in side-by-side comparisons, plants of xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99 differ from plants of xe2x80x98BSR-284 Pinkxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Balshopinkxe2x80x99 exhibit smaller flowers than plants of xe2x80x98BSR-284 Pinkxe2x80x99, and
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Balsopinkxe2x80x99 have longer peduncles than plants of xe2x80x98BSR-284 Pinkxe2x80x99.